Special Places
by PainInSilence
Summary: The boys were in Australia traveling to small towns and saying hey to Troye's family. Once the day is almost over, sun setting and everything, he says, "I've gotta go do something. Try not to get lost while I'm gone." And heads off towards the nearby woods.


~The boys were in Australia traveling to small towns and saying hey to Troye's family. Once the day is almost over, sun setting and everything, he says, "I've gotta go do something. Try not to get lost while I'm gone." And heads off towards the nearby woods.~ Now, normally they would just assume he wants to visit someone or something but 1) Its almost night & 2)He's going into woods that seem to hold no human life.

Being the turds they are, Joe and Casper decide they should prank him. Tyler, being the most skeptical asks, "What if we get lost?" The others figure, as long as they follow him it should be no problem. The group had to do some much needed running to catch up and made sure to stay a bend of the small old road behind Troye.

After about a minute of following him, they pick up rocks and stuff and throw them up through the trees near him to scare him. When they check to see if he's scared at all, he's not. Calm as ever he keeps going. After about five minutes of them trying to scare him without showing themselves they peek around the bend to see...and Troye's gone.

They quickly run up ahead not bothering to hide anymore. "Troye! Hey! Where are you?" It didn't take long for a response however it was a mystery where from. "Guys!? What the hell are you doing here!? You could have gotten lost!" Still not showing himself, the boys look around and reply, "We were going to prank you but you disappeared. Where are you?"

They hear some shuffling in different directions. "Close your eyes and I'll be there okay? You have to trust me." Connor and Tyler immediately close their eyes and open them again when Troye says to. Shocked they look around themselves and see Troye's shadow and follow it up a tree. They have no idea where everyone else went or where they were or how they could manage to climb the tree.

All of it was confusing but once the shadow stopped on a suspiciously large branch they know something magical was happening. There is Troye, sitting on the limb as calm as can be, with cat ears and a tail. He was what any fan girl would know as a Neko. "Okay so...not only are you magical in a magical forest but your a fucking Neko!"

He stood up on the branch with so much ease Tyler almost fell over. Connor was in a trance like state so Troye snapped his fingers in front of his face to get his attention. It seemed to work so Troye explained. "Let me explain. This forest IS magical and yes I am a Neko. Its a lot to take in as foreigners but all I ask is that you don't tell anyone. These woods hold much more than just myself."

Sitting down, much slower than Troye, Connor and Tyler look Down towards the ground. "How long have you had this secret?" Connor asks once out of his trance. The neko flattened his ears in slight fear and said, "My whole life". He also closed his eyes waiting to be yelled at but it never came. Soon arms were around him. Inadvertantly he purred causing him to blush and open his eyes.

Tyler giggled at how cute the scene was. Connor with the most adorable smile ever staring at blushing Neko Troye while in a hug. He snapped a picture before they noticed. Looking at his phone he realized that the others were still down on the trail. "Babes, not to ruin this cheesy ass moment but the boys are still on the ground." Releasing Troye Connor looked down and still saw no one.

Just as confused as before, he asks," Where are they? Did we teleport or something?" The Neko stood up and stretched a little before answering. "No, actually we all skipped dimensions. There is magic in the normal forest but in this shadowing dimension it is stronger. The way to get here is by putting trust in another.

"The very first resident to ever come in here was a young girl who put herself in a deer's care to lead her out after getting lost. This caused her to jump dimensions and soon she learned how to do it of free will. It is passed on by a strict code of trust. That's why the others haven't gotten here yet. I don't trust them to come over yet; however, if-"

Troye is cut off by someone down below screaming. They see Alfie down below. All three of them climb down to him. "Alfie! Alfie! Calm down!" Tyler calms him down while Troye slightly hides behind Connor.

He notices very quickly. "Are you okay?" Troye nods but still stays behind him. "Like I said, I didn't trust them enough yet and they don't trust me enough yet but if they let go and trust fate and me they can get here themselves. I didn't want anyone else to see me like this yet."

Connor simply hugs him. "All you need is to trust in them. They would never hurt you and if they did Tyler and I would kick their asses" Reassured enough to say hi, Troye goes to Alfie. He had almost the same response. After explaining, he asks how they're gonna get back. After all, It would be pretty late.

"Time moves faster here. 10 minutes for us is 2 minutes for them. Don't worry. How we are going to explain the disappearing and reappearing is the difficult part." It took 5 minutes until someone had an idea. "Could we pop back up somewhere else on the trail and act like they got lost and maybe are sick and hallucinated. Of coarse you could just tell them."

Troye's tail flicked back and forth fast behind him. "No. You weren't supposed to know anyway. That's a good plan. Act like their sick and need to get them back to my house. Don't tell my parents, Steel or Tyde. Only Sage and I know about the forest." Ignoring the strange looks he closed his eyes and disappeared.

The other three followed suit they all appeared a bit in front of the group on the trail. Just enough to not see them. They hear arguing and walk towards it. "Guys! Don't fight! Where have you been?" Troye being the most pacifist of the group, leads with the adorable worried face. Joe quickly tells them and they tell them our cover story.

It worked so Connor, Troye, Tyler and Alfie (strangely enough to the rest) led them out.


End file.
